Midnight Hearts Academy
by MoonlightAschera
Summary: Im Airi the last of Ascheres,the descendant of Goddess.I entered MHA because of my supernatural powers.The academy protects and trained special abilities teens.But as special as it is,im just a normal girl trying to lead a normal life


Like a Bullet in my Heart

'I can stop the pain if I will it all away.. .'

"I want to read 'Loveless" I told Aiko who is ignoring me because she couldn't understand what I am talking about.

"It's a manga." I explained to her

Aiko sighed.

"Ri-chi,when is it going to be about REAL guys? You're always fantasizing about the guys in the you look out for the reality ones?"

"Are you saying' that im an otaku?"

"No. Not really. But I think you should stop looking in the manga and start looking in our school or somewhere. Wear attractive stuffs. "She said eyeing my uniform.2 buttons unbuttoned, untied tie, miserable way of wearing the blazer and long skirt.

"You mean? "I asked

"Wear more feminine stuff."

"Hello? My hair is pink is it not?"

"You never let it loose"

"The weather is pretty hot nowadays. How am I supposed to let it go? You want me to sweat till death?"

"Then the long skirts?"

"All Yankees wore long skirts! " I protested.

"You're not a Yankee. You're in japan remember?"

"You know, our location is not even in the map. How'd you know we're in Japan?"

"You're impossible!"Aiko said walking away from me.

I was going to chase her when a certain delinquent caught my sight.

He was walking in my direction. Stunning. And surrounded by thousands of fan girls which consist almost all of the girls in MHA. He was wearing a black delinquent coat with silver dragon embroided at the back. Which means, no one can touch him. Especially not when he's pissed or something. His silver highlights gleamed over his ravened messy hair. Those piercing crimson eyes make him look more mysterious and definitely more attractive. How I swooned.

He was right in front of me when a girl pushed me out of the gaze stayed where there past me.

"Ai-chan are you okay?"Aisuki sounded helped me up.

" go." I said hiding my disappointment.

Aiko's room 3

"I dare you to kiss a boy in front of me."Aiko dared me.

"Why me?" I asked

"Because,you're the only one who hasn't kissed a boy yet."Aisuki said

"That's because im not ready."I stared at the floor

"Are you saying that you cannot do this dare?You,the one who never picked truth in our game is finally getting tired of doing dares?"She snickered

"Just do the dare!Do the dare!" Ki-chan persuaded me.

Aiko suddenly smirked."You just this agreement contract,you cannot refuse."She showed me a my finger prints freshly laid to it.

"How the—"I looked at my 's black in ink.

"0.1 sec after suki finished talking."Aiko said

Bloody superspeed."Im going back."I told by Suki's grin and Aiko's pro-ness.

Outside..(near Sakura tree)

I stomped all the way until..

"Calm down my fire in your eyes just might dazzle me blind."

There he words that came out of a Yuu also known as The Yarizakura Kazaf.

"Oh I sure hope it does."I said walking past him.I am too mad to care bout grabbed my arm."Whats wrong."His tone was like the whisper in the wind.

"Nothing." I said facing the opposite of him.

" lie."

I sighed.I never can lie around him."You ignored me this morning."

He looked,amused.

"Arent you the one who wants to keep us a secret?"

"Yeah but you got way into your character."

He pulled me close to him.I could smell and minty.I wonder what shower gel that he used.

"You know I cant help myself once I started to look at you."

"Kazeiro are you trying to say?"I said touching his gorgeous face.

"Words could not describe. Only this."He leaned in and kiss my lips softly(temptingly).It was a fragile he was just teasing me and making me wanting him.

Eventually,he broke the kiss.

"You'll catch a cold."He said.

"I should go now."I said with a hint of disappointment

"Goodnight." He kissed my forehead before letting me from his arms. xD

I nod and head back to my dorm.

/3 Jinno's class /3

"Tell me what a perpeligram means!" Jinno shouted/ordered

Tsukina leaned to me and whispered "He's an idiot."

"Agreed." I whispered back.

Jinno was currently scolding the wall.

"Hey.I learned this in extra chikara class."Tsukina entertwined our fingers electric bold/shock/I dunno suddenly tingled in my hand.

"Are you trying to kill me—"

"Try electrify him."Tsukina suggested gazing towards Jinno.

"Why?I cant—"

"Just try."He sounds persuasive enough

"Fine." I pointed my finger at Jinno like pointing a want and started to chant."Bibidi bobidi BOOM."An electro ball appeared and hit Jinno's went jumping reaaalllyyyy high.

I couldn't hide my is trying so hard not to laugh.

Everyone in class cheered and laughed.

"ERIKA AIRI! DETEEEENNNNTION!"He pointed and screamed at .

"She doesn't have the chikara of lightning baka."Tsukina said leaning back on his chair.

Jinno's gaze changed to Tsukina.

"Tsukina~did you do it?"He asked with a disgustingly soft voice.

Tsukina scoffed"Trust 're not worth it."

Jinno stared at Tsukina longingly and with teary about EW.

"Ooooh~Jinno looooves you~~" I nudged 's class just finished.

"Shut up"

"But how do you do it?"

"I gave you the replica of my chikara but its only temporary."

"That is so cool! Teach me how to do it!"

"Its a have to learn it yourself."

"Meanie." I throw him an electric ball.

He barely dodge it."H-Hey! You cant do that! I gave it to you!."

I smiled."of course I Na-chan." I kissed his cheek and rushed out of the who I .Kazeiro Yuu and Hiroki in the hall.I threw an electroball at them for fun xD but unfortunately the electroball turned to a fireball and made a U-turn right back at .I didnt think of too late to dodge.

Apparently,the fireball turned totiny pieces of snow as soon as it reached my nose.

I caught Kaz staring at me questioningly.

"Eri-chan are you okay?" Hiroki Tomatsu asked 's Kaz's opposite of Kaz in the attitude thing but idk how they could get along.

"Eri?"Kaz and I mumbled in .

"You're Erika Airi right?Can I call you Eri-chan?"Hiro 's so cute.

"Sure Hii-chan!

"I like that" Hiro chuckled.

"Ri-chaa-"Aiko's voice trailed.

I turned to look at seems to be frozen in the presence of those gorgeous guys.

"Er,ko-chaa,Meet Hiro and Kaz. Um Eiro."I introduced them awkwardly

"Hi."She said

"Ko?"Hiro asked

"Yeah that's my name."Ko said with a straight face.

"Nice to meet you."He took her by the hand and kissed was flushed in pink.

I glanced at Kaz; he was staring at me making me self-conscious about joined aiko in the game of 'who blushed more lose'


End file.
